Dinner with the parents
by Akiofthefunk
Summary: Alec and Magnus have dinner with Alec's parents, on top of that already stressful situation, Jace is determined to find out if Alec has been...deflowered! A few short chapters. Will update daily. Hopefully funny. :
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, THEY ALL BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE!

Okay so there will be a few short chapters in this story, it's my first mortal instruments story and I treat it as a pilot to my bigger story, like practice. So I plan on this having a few short plots in this short story type story, but anyways ENJOY!

Alec and Magnus slowly made their way up the pathway leading to the institute. They were invited to dinner by Alec's parents as a sort of 'let's get to know you better while we are actually trying to find out whether or not your good enough for our son ' dinner. Of course, the Lightwoods had already met Magnus and liked to think they knew him pretty well professionally but they had never 'cared' enough to get to know him personally let alone as their son's boyfriend. So now a mere few weeks after the whole Valentine fiasco they were finally going to sit down and have serious conversation...pfft! That idea went right down the toilet as soon as Jace Clary and Isabelle were invited to the dinner.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked Magnus nervously. Magnus looked at him with a reassuring smile.

"Of course. Your parents have no reason not to like me, as long as someone keeps Jace quiet everything will run smoothly." Magnus, the ever confident one, replied smoothly squeezing Alec's hand.

"Your right what reason does someone have not to love you, I mean your perfect." Alec almost whispered looking away shyly. No wonder Magnus was so confident, with a cute, no gorgeous man telling him things like that all the time.

Magnus gave a mind blowing smile that always left Alec breathless and pecked him on the lips. "As are you," he replied smirking at the profound blush on Alec's cheeks. Magnus quickly turned to the door and rang the bell, the sounds of the elevator followed moments later. The door opened a moment after to show Jace with a glare so fierce it would make almost anyone fall to their knees and beg for forgiveness. Unfortunately, for Jace, Alec was used to the glare and Magnus wasn't scared of him.

"Alec," Jace started in an overly sweet tone, "my dear sweet brother, could you not have just opened the door with your key?"

Alec fought the urge to smile. "No, I couldn't because _someone _borrowed my key to make a new copy of the one _they_ lost."

"Well...you could of used an _Iratze_ to open it instead of making me walk all the way down-!" Jace was interrupted by Alec sighing and pushing past him, pulling the laughing Magnus behind him.

"Oh, just shut up, you big drama queen!" Alec said somewhat irritably. "Besides you need the exercise, your getting fat."

Magnus was outright laughing now, ever since Alec finally got over his 'crush' on Jace he had taken to treating him like a real brother would treat their younger brother, with a mixture of caring, over protectiveness, and finally sometimes, like he was an annoying kid, which Magnus and Isabelle found quite amusing, they even caught Maryse and Robert laughing at them a few times.

Jace cocked an eyebrow, "Fat? I would be offended if I didn't know you were just speaking out of jealousy of my god-like abs," Jace said, voice dripping with confidence. Alec scoffed as they stepped into the elevator.

"I can guarantee that Alec is not lacking in the abs department, in fact I'd even go so far as to say he is simply...god-like." Magnus smirked as Jace's eyes bugged out for a second before catching a glimpse at Alec's red face.

"Aw, is wittle Awec bwushing?" Jace said in his best child's voice. "Always a blushing virgin _big bro_?" Jace laughed as the elevator opened and they stepped into the hallway. Jace seemed to pause for a second ignoring the glare Alec sent him. "Wait, you have lost your v-card haven't you? I mean you do spend a LOT of the nights at the _things _place."

Magnus sneered at Jace's 'playful' teasing. Jace was never one to let a chance to make fun of Magnus slip by. Jace was unfazed by Magnus instead looking at Alec expectantly. "Well...?" Jace asked after a moment of Alec just standing in front of him not answering.

Alec gave Jace a glare. "I don't see how that is your business!" He snapped before walking ahead and turning around the corner.

"Nice, now he's probably going to be grumpy later on... I suggest you don't talk any more and piss him off or-!"

"You won't get any tonight?" Jace quickly but in.

Magnus gave him a glare before saying, "Or he'll kill you and me, if I say any more."

Jace frowned slightly as Magnus quickly followed after Alec. He had no idea why he wanted to know so bad, maybe he just wanted something else to tease Alec about. It didn't matter all he knew is that he was going to find out even if it killed...Magnus in the process. 


	2. Chapter 2

_So I know I promised to update everyday but I was having computer problems. I plan on posting this short chapter, you know a boring one get __it out of __the way and then I'll post another one later tonight, because I had a SNOW DAY today! :) I know, yesterday was the first day of spring, but up in Canada mother __nature__ likes to screw us over. Anyways I'll post another chapter anyways tonight, make it up to you guys~! _

Alec walked into the kitchen and what he saw immediately brought a smile to his face. There was his mom and Isabelle trying to stuff Chinese containers into the garbage can while at the same time arranging the Chinese food into plates and bowls.

"You must of slaved all day to cook this much food," Alec almost laughed but managed to act as if he didn't see the leftover Chinese bag on the table and a burnt...thing sitting on the counter, obviously a failed meal attempt.

Both woman shot up at his voice and beamed at him. "Y-yeah. It was h-hard work," Isabelle said nervously while nudging the take-out back 'inconspicuously'. Alec chuckled and shook his head as Magnus walked into the kitchen his eyes immediately drawn to the burnt...thing and take-out bags. He looked at Alec who lightly shook his head before saying, "Ah. It looks, and smells, wonderful ladies." Magnus gave them his most charming smile.

"Thank-you, Magnus." Maryse stated walking forward wiping her hands on her apron. "Welcome to our home! How are you?"

"Very well...Mrs. Lightwood." Magnus stumbled over his words for a second. Maryse smiled slightly, a surprise on the usually stoic woman's face.

"Call me Maryse, please."

"Okay, Maryse." Magnus returned her smile while sending a look of relief at Alec. Seems everything was going well.

"Why don't you two head into the living room with your father," Maryse said to Alec. "We'll finish up in here then call you for dinner?"

Alec nodded and pulled Magnus through the kitchen past a still smiling Isabelle. She seemed to always be in a good mood ever since she and Simon went on their first date. They had gone on a few in the past few months but hadn't become official. Still Isabelle seemed happy and Simon was an okay guy in Alec's eyes, despite being a vampire. As Alec walked into the living room he found Jace, Clary and Robert sitting in the multiple seats available. Jace and Clary on the deep red love seat, and his dad in the comfortable black arm chair leaving the matching red couch for Magnus and Alec.

"Hi Dad." Alec greeted.

"Hello, Son, Magnus," his dad's eyes crinkled when he smiled at his son, his smile radiating warmth and affection. Alec's dad had always been the warmer parent, always giving hugs more freely and always more open to how he was feeling. But the difference between his parents was where Robert was someone who gave you hugs and words of encouragement, Maryse let her cold exterior slip away in times where you were in great emotional or physical pain. She was always able to cheer Alec up and give him advice as a kid, even when he found out he was gay and started distancing himself from his family she still didn't give up, holding him at night when everyone was asleep and not bothering him for an explanation. He was glad that he was finally able to close the gap that had grown between him and his parents.

"Hello, uh...Mr. Light-!"

"Robert." Alec's dad interrupted.

"Sorry, Robert."

"I'm guessing you've already been to see Isabelle and Maryse. They said they were preparing a pot roast for dinner."

"So thats what that was?" Magnus asked thinking back to the burnt _pot roast _on the kitchen counter. Alec elbowed Magnus trying to suppress a smile. "Uh, I mean, they made Chinese food."

Robert seemed confused for a moment before realization flashed across his face. "Ah, well I'm sure it will be a wonderful dinner." He shared a wink with the two boys.


	3. Chapter 3

_So I finally updated at the insistence of one Miss Raula. :D You can thank her that I even updated this early. So even though I sorta lied and this is an hour and a half late, I am grateful that she took the time along with her friend wolpertinger to message me and make my day~! So to thank you Raula, I dedicate this chapter to you! _

Chapter 3

After a few minutes of chatting with his Dad, Alec noticed Jace glaring at him from the love seat, his arm around the pretty quiet Clary. Alec sighed and returned the glare half half-heartedly. "You know Jace, I am not going to tell you anything I don't care how creepy you act."

Jace's glare didn't even falter. "I'm just curious, you're always so moody I can't tell..." Jace defended himself huffing out a huge breath. Clary and Robert looked at the two boys in confusion.

"What are you talking about...?" Clary spoke cautiously, knowing what her boyfriend was like.

"Nothing." Alec answered quickly before Jace could even open his mouth. Jace didn't get a chance to answer when Robert raised an eyebrow demanding an answer as Maryse walked into the living room.

"Dinner's ready," she said before twirling gracefully out of the room. Alec really was jealous of how easily she moved, she always seemed as if she was in a show never making an awkward movement or stumbling on her feet, she was poetry in motion. Isabelle also inherited that quality from their mother, where Alec moved like a less graceful version of his Dad, who tended to be described as a sloucher, says a lot about Alec doesn't it?

"This is a beautiful room Maryse," Magnus said and not just to be polite.

The dinning room for once had been decorated with candles and fresh flowers a expensive looking red table cloth on the dark wood table. The lights were dimmed lightly not enough to be "romantic" but calming. The room with its dark red walls and dark wood furnishings had always been beautiful but yet until tonight lacked a certain warmth and atmosphere that usually surrounded places of family gathering, before the room had been cold and empty. Now, filled with the people Alec loved it was warm and inviting and caused a large smile to appear on Alec's face.

"Thank-you Magnus." Maryse said with a genuine smile on her face, she rarely had company for anything but business, but when she did she took great pleasure when they were impressed with her house.

The Lightwoods and Magnus sat down in the cushioned chairs Alec and Magnus on one side, Isabelle, Clary and Jace on the other side with Maryse and Robert at the heads of the tables. Dinner was quickly dished out and conversation gradually started up Robert and Jace discussing a new style of Seraph blade, while Magnus Maryse and Isabelle talked about the type of Fabric Maryse used for her drapes. Alec chose to just watch their conversations with a smile on his face as seraph blades held no interest for him at the moment and had anyone asked him the type of curtains Maryse had he would of said red. It wasn't until the general Tao was almost gone and Alec had taken most of the fried shrimp from Magnus' plate did Jace start probing Alec with the same uncomfortable questions.

"Come on big bro, it's a simple question I'm not asking for any details, in fact I prefer their were none." Jace shivered in disgust before looking at Alec expectantly. Alec ignored Jace the best he could taking some of Magnus' untouched chicken balls (perverts ;D) from his plate. Magnus was going through a sort of picky eater phase, much like his hot pink shoelace phase 3 months ago, so Alec always found himself eating what Magnus didn't like, and vice versa sometimes. "Alec don't ignore me."

Alec looked at Jace with a glare that rivalled Isabelle as she PMSed. Jace glared back. Alec glared harder. Jace bared his teeth. Alec sneered.

No one else at the table even realised that the boys were so obviously having a glaring contest to end all glaring contests right in front of them.

Luckily, Maryse was able to effectively pull the boys out of their contest by asking Alec and Magnus a question. "So, do you boys have any plans for the future? Alec seems to be spending a lot of time at your apartment Magnus." Maryse was never one for subtlety when she wanted to know something she wasn't one to beat around the bush.

Magnus and Alec smiled at each other, Isabelle rolled her eyes as Jace seemed to perk up at the turn the dinner had taken. Magnus looked at Alec for a second before replying with a grin. "Actually, I asked Alec to move in with me yesterday."

Isabelle giggled giddily and Clary leaned over to whisper to her, probably some type of secret girl talk that didn't make sense to Alec. Jace smirked as if he expected it. But the only reactions Alec really cared for were his parents. He had said yes but was hoping to get his parents blessings.

Maryse and Robert shared a look, silently communicating in a way only people who have been married so long can. Maryse nodded to Robert who then picked up the round of questions. "And Alec I can only assume you said yes?"

"I did," Alec responded. "but I wanted to get your blessing first, I know realistically you can't stop me from moving out as I am an adult but...I would feel better if I knew you guys were okay with it." Alec said all this shyly, squirming under his seat and grabbing Magnus' hand when all his parents did was look at each other and talk silently.

Finally, Robert spoke. "Why would we have a problem with that? You are in love and we fully support any and all decision you make." Robert smiled at his eldest son with a twinkle in his eye.

"Really?" Alec was dumbfounded.

"Of course dear, we think Magnus is wonderful and you are responsible enough to know what's right for you. Now, if say Jace came up to us wanting to move out, we would say no immediately as with Isabelle as well." Maryse laughed lightly when Isabelle and Jace spluttered indignantly. "Oh come on now, you can't honestly think that you two could possibly survive without out us? Jace, you forget how to tie your shoes or where the cat food is on a daily basis, and Isabelle, oh, Isabelle I can only imagine the state of your future kitchen."

Everyone but Isabelle and Jace laughed at the truth in their statements. Jace in retaliation decided to shift the focus to Alec again. "Hey, Magnus. Did you know Alec cried when he watched Bambi?"

All laughter stopped and everyone looked at Alec in surprise. "You...cried?" Magnus asked shell shocked. Alec blushed, "Maybe, but I was 10!"

Magnus stared at Alec for a moment before...

"Awhe! Alec your so adorable!"


End file.
